


Vacation at Chateau Guillard

by French_Medusa, LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Consensual Kink, F/F, Impact Play, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Medusa/pseuds/French_Medusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Amélie, Lena, and Emily take a vacation to Chateau Gulliard and have some excessive kinky fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting info: This is set after some theoretical redemption/healing arc for widowmaker.
> 
> French_Medusa helped me write this, mostly by helping me with my outline process (we did a sort of RP of the scenario to give me ideas to work off of, she was a great help) and she is giving me translations for anytime I need Amélie to say something in french.
> 
> The first few chapters are going to be Lena/Amélie, then there will be a couple chapters focusing on Amélie/Emily, then probably a couple threesome chapters. And maybe a Lena/Emily chapter in there somewhere. I didn't want to try to establish two different bdsm dynamics at once, Amélie has a different role for Emily to play than Lena. 
> 
> Also, my friend French_Medusa is translating this into french! You can find the link at the bottom of the page.

Lena stepped out of the cab, her eyes dragged upwards by the imposing building in front of her. Chateau Gulliard. It really was a proper castle. Big stone walls, huge and imposing wooden doors, towers, there was even a moat. And this was Amélie’s home. Well, at least technically. She actually spent most of her time at her apartment in London, but still. She was clearly in a class of her own.

Lena had never been to Amélie’s family estate before, their time together had always been on Lena and Emily's turf. But Amélie spoke occasionally about her home and they had all made plans that someday they would visit the chateau together. But between overwatch, Amélie's treatments, and Emily’s work they simply never found the time to make the trip. Until now, that is. Finally all of their schedules happened to work out so they could manage a worthwhile get away. Amélie arrived first to make sure the castle was ready for guests. Lena came next as she rotated off of active duty, and Emily would be arriving after finishing up a business trip two days after Lena. 

Emily had been the one to suggest that they make the trip 'interesting’. She was, truth be told, a bit too much into bdsm roleplay and the opportunity presented by an isolated castle in the French countryside was to good of an opportunity to miss. They had all bounced ideas off of one another until the whole thing snowballed out of control. Eventually they had all agreed that while they were at the castle Lena and Emily would be Amélie's slaves.

It had all seemed very sexy and fun while they were planning it but staring at the heavy wooden doors Lena was starting to have second thoughts. She had no real idea what Amélie had planned for her, but it wouldn't do to back out now. This was just Lena’s overactive imagination wreaking havoc on her nerves. Amélie wouldn’t make her miserable.

Lena stepped up to the door, using the heavy brass knockers.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

She took a step back to wait, looking around at the castle to calm her nerves.

_ I wonder if she is going to ease into it or if we get started right away…  _ Lena thought, entertaining visions of Amélie opening the door in full dominatrix gear, whip in hand. After a good long moment of daydreaming the door opened, slightly startling Lena and causing her to jump a fraction of an inch. 

Unfortunately, Amélie wasn’t sporting leather and latex. She was wearing a classy black dress that probably qualified as ‘casual wear’, at least by Amélie’s standards. It hugged her curves marvelously and was cut low enough and just short enough to make Lena wish she could see just a bit a bit more. 

“Lena. I am so glad you are finally here!” She said, pulling Lena into a tight embrace and kissing her on the cheek.

“You'd think we haven't seen each other in ages the way your acting. I am excited to be here too, can't wait to see your place!” Lena said, though at the moment she only had eyes for Amélie.

“Of course, come in.” Amélie said, stepping inside and holding the door open for Lena. Lena followed inside.

“Blimey, this place really is fancy!” Lena said, looking around in awe.

Lena was snapped out of her admiration when she heard a quiet but extremely distinct 'shunk’ of a bolt slid home.

“Lena. Take off your clothes. Give them to me.” Amélie ordered.

Oh. Right. Starting off quickly then.

Lena made the mistake of turning back around. She found Amélie towering over her, looking down at her severely. All of her previous warmth had evaporated. Lena's gaze quickly dropped to the floor to avoid those piercing yellow eyes.

“Um… A-Alright.” she stammered, unzipping her jacket slower than was really necessary. She could feel her face burning hot, she must have been as red as a tomato.

Lena had never quite managed to get used to being naked in front of other people, not even her lovers. She didn’t dislike it but stripping down had never become routine part of sex for her. Every time she felt the embarrassment and uncertainty of being exposed. A need for a certain amount of modesty ran deep inside of her, and her girlfriends delighted in pushing that particular boundary, humiliating her through forceful exposure. It was delightfully intense for Lena, and Amélie was the worst. The way she looked over her body never failed to send a rush of heat between Lena’s legs.

Amélie stared down at Lena as she slowly removed her jacket, then started to unbuckle her harness. It was not designed to come off easily and Lena was fiddling with one of the buckles when Amélie finally spoke again.

“Quickly or you are going to regret it.” Amélie said. The statement carried the tone of a simple declaration of fact, but Lena knew that Amélie didn’t make idle threats.

“S-Sorry…” Lena said, redoubling her efforts to remove the damned harness.

“Did you bring any other clothes?” Amélie asked.

“Uh, yeah, in my suitcase. I thought, you know, I was going to be here a while so I better bring a few things?” Lena said, finally getting the last strap undone on her harness and dropping it on the ground and quickly moving to unbutton her shirt. There was no chance the accelerator would be damaged, Winston had designed it to withstand Lena falling on top of it off of a building.

Without a word Amélie took the suitcase, walked it over to a large chest next to the door, and opened it. Lena watched her rifle through the suitcase, removing all the clothing and stuffing it all into the chest. Lena finished unbuttoning and removing her top as Amélie finished with her suitcase. Amélie stood up and snatched the shirt from her hand.

“Your bra and pants.” Amélie said impatiently, holding out her hand expectantly. “You can keep your panties.” 

Thank God for small mercies… Lena thought to herself as she quickly stripped off her pants and, with a tiny moment of hesitation, her bra. She handed them over to Amélie silently, covering her breasts with her free arm.

Amélie took the clothes and put them in the chest. She then closed it and locked it shut with a silver key. Lena tracked the key longingly as Amélie stood up. It was on a long chain that Amélie put around her neck. Lena's heart sunk a little as the key disappeared beneath the neckline of Amélie’s dress.

“While you are here I will decide if and when you are allowed the privilege of wearing clothes. When I do allow it you will wear where what I tell you to. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?” Amélie said. 

Lena kept her eyes on the floor, too humiliated to meet Amélie's eyes, and nodded. Amélie took hold of her jaw and forced Lena to look up at her.

“You will look at me when I speak to you. And you will respond with 'Yes Mistress’.” She said severely.

With her head forcefully lifted Lena found herself staring up into her girlfriends piercing yellow eyes. Lena’s heart pounded in her chest so hard she swore Amélie must have heard it. The look in Amélie’s eyes brought to mind a predator sizing up her prey.  _ You are mine to consume. I will take what I want.  _

After a few seconds of incoherent stammering Lena finally managed to find her voice.

“Y-Y-Yes, Mistress.” She answered.

“Good girl.” Amélie said. “Arms to your sides. I want to examine my prize.” she said, taking a step back for a better view.

Lena immediately dropped her gaze back to Amélie’s feet, took a deep breath, and slowly moved her arms away from her chest and down to her sides, forcing herself to stand stock still and back straight. Her heart was still racing but it was easier to ignore the eyes on her when she wasn’t looking into them, even if Amélie was surely examining every inch of Lena’s body as she circled around behind her slowly. She loved to prey on Lena’s embarrassment at being so completely exposed. She was glad she had chosen some of her nicer underwear, the purple lacy thong at least made her look good. She couldn’t decide if it would have been worse in boxer shorts, though Amélie probably would have taken them too and burned them on principle.

Lost in her humiliation, Lena jumped slightly when she felt a touch on her neck.

“Hold still.” Amélie ordered.

Lena held patiently as she felt Amélie carefully put something around her neck. Lena was quite sure it was a leather collar, Amélie had teased her before about putting ‘her girls’ in fancy collars but they had never actually gotten that far. It would appear that today was the day that Amélie finally collared Lena properly.

A curious ‘click’ brought Lena out of her thoughts, and it took her a few seconds to realize it must have been some sort of lock securing it on. That would be consistent with Amélie’s style. Locking Lena’s clothes out of reach, locking the collar around her neck, locking the door behind her. She didn’t like to give her girls much say in what happened. Lena desperately wanted to examine the collar, to feel it with her hands and look in a mirror, but she didn’t dare move. All she could tell at this point was that the leather was soft against her skin, it was secured snug but not uncomfortably tight, and there was something metal hanging from the front of the collar. A tag maybe?

“You are going to be my pet.” Amélie said in a voice that was entirely too pleased for it to mean anything good for Lena. “If you are a good and obedient pet you will be rewarded. If you are a naughty pet you will be punished.”

This little speech actually put Lena a bit at ease, Amélie always said something along these lines. It was meant to be intimidating but Lena had heard it enough times that it was almost soothing. A little ritual that helped her ease into her submissive headspace.

Amélie began circling back around to Lena’s front. Lena knew what she would say next, and she had a few seconds to think. Really, this wasn’t any different from the times Amélie had tied Lena and Emily up back in their flat in London. It was just that the theatrics of it all was getting to Lena. The castle, locking her clothes away, making her strip in an unfamiliar and uncomfortable place. Amélie was deliberately throwing her off guard, winding her up. And that was all very enjoyable, but Lena decided couldn’t make it too easy for her.

“Do you have any questions, pet?” Amélie asked in her entirely too self satisfied tone of voice. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Lena said mechanically. 

After a brief pause Amélie spoke again.

“And? What are your questions?” She said.

“Oh, I don’t know. But you told me to respond with ‘Yes Mistress’, I am just trying to be a good an obedient pet.” Lena said, failing to keep a snarky grin off her face.

Amélie sighed theatrically.

“And here I thought I might be able to be gentle with you. But I see you are going to require a firmer hand.” Amélie said. 

She took a step to the side of Lena and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her downward without warning. 

“ _ Au sol! _ ” Amélie ordered.

Lena didn’t understand, but Amélie had used her command voice. It had clearly been an order  so Lena did the best she could to comply.

“Ow, ow, ow, sorry, ow…” She said, bending down, then getting down to her knees, and finally down on all fours. Finally Amélie seemed satisfied and let her go.

“Hands and knees, pet.” Amélie said. “Remember that command. I will expect you to respond without hesitation.” She said.

This was something new. She had always given orders in English before.

_ Au sol, au sol, hands and knees, au sol. _ Lena repeated in her head, trying to memorize the command.

As Lena repeated the command in her head she saw Amélie retrieve a long leather leash from a table. Amélie stepped back to Lena and knelt to her side, connected the lead to Lena’s new collar, picked up Lena’s accelerator, and stood back up. Lena felt the blush returning. Down on all fours like a dog and on a leash. Amélie was serious about this pet thing.

“I was going to bring you somewhere more comfortable before we really started, but since you want to act like a bitch you can crawl like one.” Amélie stated. 

“ _ Suis _ .” Amélie said, turning on her heel and tugging hard on the leash as she started walking.

Lena jerked forward as the leash was pulled without warning, but she quickly regained her balance and started following along best she could. She was hardly an expert at crawling and Amélie was keeping a brisk pace. She also apparently felt the need to tug roughly on Lena’s leash occasionally to encourage her.

“I was only joking…” Lena grumbled as she was led away.


	2. Chapter 2

_How big is this stupid castle?_ Lena thought as she was led along by Amélie. She had crawled the length of her apartment at least four or five times over already and up a large staircase. Of course, Lena's apartment wasn't exactly large, but still. It wasn’t a small distance, the floor was hard, and she wasn't used to being on her knees. It felt much further.

Finally, mercifully, Amélie turned into a room. It was relatively small by the standards of the castle but very nice. Some sort of office space with nice, soft carpet, much to Lena's relief. The room was well lit with sunlight streaming in through a large open window, and next to the window was a large wooden desk with a computer station and a leather office chair. Past the desk against the wall there was a large TV. Against the wall opposite the desk and window there was a bookshelf stacked high with expensive looking books, a few of those fancy little statues rich people had for decoration, and most notably one row filled with cheap and well worn paperbacks, Amélie's preferred form for consuming literature. They looked like the only thing on the shelves that actually got used. Overall this room looked far more lived in than the rest of the mansion had. Amélie probably actually spent time here.

Amélie led Lena next to the office chair, sat down, and placed Lena’s accelerator on the desk. She took hold of Lena's hair again and pulled her up, but this time far less roughly than when she had brought Lena to her hands and knees.

“ _À genoux._ ” Amélie said.

Lena followed Amélie’s lead as she was brought up to a kneeling position.

“Hold up your hand in a fist.” Amélie said. Lena obediently held her hand up vertical for Amélie.

Amélie retrieved a roll of black bondage tape from a large drawer in her desk. Lena was familiar with bondage tape, Amélie liked using it. It wouldn't stick to anything but itself and so was much safer than something like duct tape. She began wrapping Lena's fist in the tape.

“Come on, I was only joking…” Lena whined.

“This is not a punishment, it is part of what I had planned.” Amélie said, cutting the tape off then starting another layer, this time with actual duct tape. “You are my pet, _mon_ _petit chien._ Having hands is a privilege pets earn.”

Lena decided there was probably very little point in arguing with Amélie and let her finish wrapping her hand in a ball of tape.

“Good girl.” Amélie said as she finished with Lena’s right hand. “Your other hand.” Amélie ordered. Lena obediently lifted her left hand, allowing Amélie to take away her second hand without protest. While Amélie worked Lena examined her right hand, or rather the useless stump Amélie had given her. The tape was wrapped tightly in many layers, the tightness of the wrapping gave an amount of compression and Lena found she was unable to even move her fingers.

“What do you think?” Amélie said when she finished with Lena's second hand. “Secure?”

That was one word for it. Lena looked her hands over, trying to figure how she could possibly remove the tape. Even scissors wouldn’t help, she didn’t have the hand required to operate them. Given a few hours she _might_ have been able to chew through the tape on one of her hands, but that was a pretty big if. Duct tape is surprisingly hard to chew through.

“Yes Mistress, I’d say so.” Lena said.

“ _Bonne fille_.” Amélie said, running her fingers through Lena's hair, gently massaging her scalp. Lena blushed at being pet like a dog but decided to play into it, nuzzling her face up against Amélie’s leg.

“Before we continue we need to sort some things out. First of all, what are your safe words?”

“Ruby if I need to stop or emerald if I am ok.” Lena confirmed.

“ _Bonne fille_.” Amélie said.

“Let me tell you exactly what being my pet means and what I am expecting from you. Mostly I just want your company. Like a puppy - be cute and snuggly and affectionate. Relax. Get into the role, I think you will really enjoy it.” Amélie said. Lena nuzzled her face against Amélie’s leg some more in response. “That’s the spirit. If you want to go somewhere on your own I can put your accelerator on you, but other than that you are only allowed a pair of panties. You are not allowed to walk, you must be on all fours. I got you an extra large dog bed in here and in my room if you want to rest.” She pointed past the desk. Lena leaned over to look past the desk, and there was, indeed, a very large circular dog bed. It had a fluffy blanket and a very large stuffed rabbit on top of it. There was also a large cage. Large enough for Lena to fit inside.

“I will also be teaching you commands, both practical and for my amusement. An obedient pet gets a reward, but a naughty pet gets punished.” Amélie said.

Lena’s mind danced around with all the information Amélie was giving her, playing out exciting possibilities. Rules and consequences were always a lot of fun. These sorts of things were always so much more fun with something on the line and it sounded like Amélie had really gone all out planning this. That cage looked especially interesting, and inside of Lena’s head a scene played out of her being forced into the cage by her scolding mistress.

But it wasn’t all restriction and consequence, Amélie had clearly put a lot of thought into making Lena comfortable while maintaining the game. Somewhere nice and soft to rest, and the blanket was a god send. It wasn’t chilly but it would be nice to have some way to cover herself if she started getting overwhelmed from being exposed constantly. And the stuffed rabbit was a cute touch.

“Speaking of rewards, I think you earned one for being such a good girl while I taped your hands.” Amélie said, who held a small chocolate out in front of Lena. It was shaped like a doggy treat.

“I… That is my reward?” Lena asked. “I should eat it?”

“Yep! Go ahead, you earned it.” Amélie said sweetly.

Lena blushed a little, leaning forward to snatch the chocolate out of Amélie’s hand with her mouth. It was really good chocolate.

“<Good girl!>” Amélie said in the universal overly excited tone of someone informing a puppy that they are the best puppy in the world. As the chocolate melted in her mouth Lena snuggled up to Amélie who pet her head enthusastically. “You are such a good little puppy Tracer!” she continued.

“Um, did I hear tracer?” Lena asked amused. “Why did you use my call sign?”

“Well, I was trying to think of a puppy name for you and Tracer just seemed to work? It kinda sounds like a pet name, doesn’t it?”

Lena tried it out in her head a few times.

“Oh god damn it, I am never going to be able to unhear that Amélie.” Lena said. “Is it on my tag?” Lena said, pawing at the tag attached to her collar.

“You have always reminded me a bit of a puppy. Ridiculous amounts of energy, over enthusiastic. The role really fits.” Amélie blushed a little. “I’ve wanted to do something like this for a long time, but I was embarrassed to suggest it. I figured this was the time to go for it.” Amélie said.

“I’m enjoying myself so far. I like the idea of rewards and punishments.” Lena said. “Those chocolates are good.” Lena already wanted another.

“They are swiss, Angela recommended them.” Amélie said. “If I am going to train my puppy I need a proper treat for her, don’t I?”

“Angela knows where you can get fine swiss chocolate in the shape of a dog bone?” Lena asked incredulously.

“Well apparently it was Fareeha that found them.” Amélie said. Lena rolled that fact around in her head. Apparently she wasn’t the only puppy around.

“Now let's play!” Amélie said happily, interrupting Lena’s vision of Angela on all fours.

Amélie reached into the same drawer than had produced the tape now binding Lena. Lena nodded enthusiastically, she definitely could use some “play time”, though she was a bit confused when Amélie produced a ball from the desk instead of a more adult toy. Amélie gently rolled it into the far corner of the room.

“ _Va chercher!_ Get the ball!” She said.

Lena looked at the ball across the room then back up at Amélie.

“You want to play fetch?” Lena asked.

“Someone isn't getting into their role…” Amélie said. Her voice was playful but it had an edge of warning, it said that Lena was very close to a punishment.

Without any more delay Lena began crawling towards the ball. It took her only seconds to reach it and pick it up between her taped up hands. She had a moment of uncertainty as she realized that she wasn't able to crawl holding the ball and standing wasn't allowed.

“Lena.” Amélie growled. “Pick it up in your mouth. Like a dog.”

_Right. Of course._

Lena dropped the ball, got back down on all fours and picked up the ball with her teeth, crawled back to Amélie, and placed the ball in her hand. Amélie set it aside on the desk.

“ _Vilaine fille._ After we went to all that effort to take your hands away you still tried to use them?” Amélie shook her head. “Perhaps you need more reminders to help you adapt to your role. Until further notice I am taking away your speaking privilege. You are not allowed to speak, but you may make any noise a dog might make. And for using your hands…” Amélie pulled a long leather strap from the drawer. “Naughty pets get punished. I think five strikes is fair.” She said, standing up and circling behind Lena

“Now wait a minute, you don’t need to do that! I can be good!” Lena said.

Amélie clicked her tongue in disapproval as she tried a few practice swings to Lena’s side.

“ _Vilaine fille,_ no speaking. Another five then.” Amélie said.

“Eyes forward. Ass up.” Amélie ordered. Lena immediately adjusted her position accordingly, she didn’t want it to be fifteen.

“Good. Hold that position until we are done.” Amélie said.

Lena braced herself for the first strike, Amélie was not one to take punishments lightly. Even so she was hardly prepared for the first strike. The thick leather strap landed with a loud 'smack!’, causing Lena to gasp at the heavy, stinging pain. She managed to keep herself in position but she wasn't sure how she would manage it through ten strikes.

“One.” Amélie said.

The second strike was against the fresh side of her ass but even harder. Lena whimpered, falling forward into her elbows but managing to keep her bottom in position for Amélie.

“Two.” Amélie said.

The next three strikes came one after another. Smack! Smack! Smack! They were not individually as hard as the first two strikes but the compounded pain was to much for Lena. She cried out and instinctively tucked herself into a tight ball, covering her back side with her hands.

“That is five. Halfway there. Back in position, pet.” Amélie said coldly.

 _Halfway… just do that again… you can handle it…_ Lena thought to herself, forcing herself back into position.

She was better prepared for the next series of strikes. She managed four this time before collapsing, whimpering and writhing on the ground as Amélie looked down at her. After she had managed to recover she looked up at Amélie through her watering eyes. She was looking down at her “pet” with a combination of satisfaction and lust, an evil grin on her face.

“Just one more strike.” She said.

“Thank God…” Lena said under her breath. Her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

Amélie clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“We were so close. If you need to whine I suggest you do it like a bitch.” Amélie said, raising the leather strap.

Lena was well prepared for the tenth strike. This time she didn't even try to stay silent, instead channeling her pain info a whimpering, dog like whine, looking up at Amélie with begging puppy eyes.

“There we are, that is what I was looking for! _Bonne fille_!” Amélie said happily. “I think one more strike, extra hard, for your mistake. And to practice that whine. Brace yourself Tracer.”

SMACK!

Lena collapsed again, writhing in pain, whining and whimpering at the burning sting across her ass. Before she was even fully recovered Amélie was down on her knees next to her, holding Lena in an embrace.

“Good girl, good girl. You took that all so well.” She said, gently petting Lena’s back. “Are you alright Lena?” Amélie asked, very gently running a hand over Lena’s bright red behind. Her cool hand felt wonderful on the stinging red skin. After the pain finally started to fade Lena nodded and nuzzled up to her Mistress. Amélie was very tense.

“Safeword?” Amélie asked uncertainty.

“Emerald.” Lena said. Amélie relaxed a bit.

“Good… I was worried I got a bit too enthusiastic there. That was probably the hardest I have ever punished you. If you take into account that I didn’t warm you up.” Amélie explained. “Rest as long as you need, you were such a good girl.” Amélie said, running her fingers through Lena’s hair gently.

Lena reached over her head, pulling Amélie’s had to her face. She nuzzled up against it and licked her palm a few times, making sure Amélie would understand that she was enjoying the game. It wouldn’t do to have Mistress sad. Lena would be a good puppy, make her happy.

“Is puppy feeling affectionate?” Amélie asked, amused at the gesture. Lena nodded and adjusted her position to resting her head in Amélie’s lap and curl into a ball, humming happily as Amélie praised and pet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally chapter 2 and 3 were supposed to be the same chapter, but it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Next chapter is going to be like 100% sex of one sort or another, so you can look forward to that next friday.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good long snuggle and lots of pets and praise, Amélie finally brought them back to the game at hand.

“Alright, I want to teach you some new commands. First,  _ aboie _ . Bark for me.” Amélie ordered.

Lena blushed a smiled, nodding her head as she considered how to best make a barking noise.

“Arf!” 

“Good girl. But I think it needs a bit of work, I want you to sound more natural.”

It took Lena several tries before Amélie was satisfied, but she gave her another one of those delicious chocolates and a nice back scratch as a reward.

With her barking perfected they moved on to different commands. Lena learned to beg, roll over, and play dead. They played fetch for a little while and Amélie drilled Lena on all the commands she had learned so far. It was all, objectively, very silly but it worked for Lena. She was completely under Amélie's control but without the stressful tension Emily craved when dominated. This was relaxing, all she had to worry about was being a good girl. Not that everything was praise, pets, and chocolate. She earned a few hard spanks when she couldn't remember  _ suis _ and the threat of the leather strap hung over her at all times, but a potential punishment for being bad only made the reward and praise sweeter.

Their play was interrupted by Amélie's phone ringing. She picked it up, looked at the caller ID, and answered.

“Hello Emily.”

Lena could hear the voice on the other end but couldn't quite make out the words.

“Yes, she made it here fine. She arrived, oh, thirty minutes ago.” Amélie said.

More speaking from Emily.

“That's my fault, I didn't give her a chance.” Amélie said. “I'll put it on speaker phone so you can talk to her.”

Amélie pressed a button on her phone.

“Hey Lena, good to hear you made it there ok. How are things going?”

Lena opened her mouth to respond but stopped herself just before she spoke. She looked up at Amélie for some sort of instruction.

“Good girl. Very obedient.” Amélie purred, gently scratching Lena's back. “Lena is not allowed to speak at the moment.” Amélie explained.

“Ooh, you tried to trick her!” Emily said excitedly.

“I was testing her obedience.” Amélie said. “She did very well. Tracer,  _ aboie _ .” Amélie ordered.

“Rr-arf!” Lena barked with a small blush and grin.

“Did she just  _ bark _ ?” Emily asked.

“Yes she did, Lena's going to be our little puppy while we are here.” Amélie explained.

“Oh that is brilliant. Has she been a good doggy?” Emily asked.

“I had to whip her once, but she has taken to the role quite well.” Amélie said.

“I am so jealous.” Emily said. Lena and Amélie shared an eye roll, of course Emily was jealous of being whipped and degraded.

“I'll send you a picture. Tracer,  _ supplie _ .”

Lena immediately got onto her knees, and lifted her hands (paws?) up into a begging position and started whining. Amélie snapped a picture with her phone.

“Aww, so obedient! What a cute puppy!” Emily said. “You have to send me more pictures, I am so bored over here.”

“I will. And I want you to spend some time with your vibrator tonight but you are not too orgasm. Understand?”

“Ugh, that's so mean! You haven't let me orgasm in over a week!” Emily said.

“I don't want to hear your complaining.” Amélie warned.

“Yes Mistress, no orgasms.” Emily said with a sigh.

“Well, I better get back to training our puppy. We will call you again later. Lena, do you want to say goodbye? You may speak.”

“Thank you mistress.” Lena said automatically. “Love you Em, can't wait for you to get here tomorrow! Talk to ya later.”

“Bye!”

Amélie ended the call and put the phone aside.

“No more speaking, that was a special case.” Amélie said. “ _ Au sol _ .”

With only a moments hesitation to recall the command Lena got down on her hands and knees, looking up at her Mistress.

“I want you to work especially hard on the next command. You want to be a good girl?” Amélie asked. Lena nodded.

“Good. Fetching a ball or barking on command are amusing but this is about obedience. I will be very disappointed if I think you are not doing your best. And we know what happens when I am disappointed, right?” Amélie said.

Lena’s eyes flicked over to the desk where she knew the leather strap was sitting and nodded.

“That’s right.” Amélie said. She then knelt down next to Lena and began pulling off her panties. 

“Let’s get these out of our way.” Amélie said. Lena whined a bit for the sake of the thing, but her heart wasn’t really in it. This was heading exactly where she wanted it to go. After removing her underwear Amélie carefully adjusted Lena’s position. Down onto her elbows, head up and eyes forward, back straight, and legs spread.

“ _ Pas bouger _ . You will not move. You will stay in this exact position until I give you permission to move. Do you understand?  _ Pas bouger _ ”

Lena gave another small nod and resisted the urge to squirm. 

“ _ Bonne fille. _ ” Amélie said.

Amélie began gently running her hand up and down Lena’s side. It wasn’t much, just a caress of her fingers, but the gentle touch sent bolts of electricity through Lena. It took so much concentration to stay still, she always had such a hard time staying still when she was being touched. Amélie began tracing her fingers on Lena’s thigh’s. Then the inside of her thighs, and up a little, and a little more…

_ Please, please… _

She shuddered and gasped when Amélie’s fingers finally rested between her legs and started gently massaging her clit.

“Do you like that Tracer?” She asked. Lena whined, not sure how else to respond. She needed more, it wasn’t enough!

It didn’t seem like Amélie was interested in making it easy on her. Amélie leaned down and began kissing Lena’s side, keeping the gentle, maddening pace she had settled on with her fingers. Gentle kisses, Amélie’s tongue playing on her skin, her cool breath against her side, and her fingers teasing her endlessly. She was being a good girl, why was Amélie torturing her like this? She was so desperate she wanted to cry.

“Beg for more, Lena.”

Lena whined and whimpered loudly, and was rewarded with Amélie ever so slowly pushing her fingers inside of her, gently stirring inside of her, finding the exact right angle and speed to send lightning through Lena’s overstimulated body. Another powerful shudder shot through her body and Lena simply couldn’t help herself. She moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back as the pleasure shot through her, and her head dropped just a few inches before she managed to regain control.

“Hmm, bad dog.” Amélie said and her fingers stopped moving. Lena whined pathetically, hoping to make up for her mistake.

“No use begging, you broke the rules, the game is over.” Amélie said. Lena groaned as Amélie pulled her fingers out and away. A moment later Amélie’s fingers appeared in front of Lena. “Open.” She commanded.

Lena opened her mouth to accept the fingers, sucking and licking both of fingers thoroughly, eager to make up for her failure. She didn’t stop until Amélie pulled her fingers away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you another chance.” Amélie said. “But I think it is my turn for a little pleasure. Come.” Amélie said, hooking a finger on Lena’s collar and pulling her along. Lena followed Amélie’s lead, eager to please. Amélie led Lena to the desk and positioned her underneath it, facing back towards Amélie.

“Hands.” she ordered, sitting down at the chair. Lena raised her hands and from the drawer Amélie produced wrist cuffs, which she secured on Lena’s wrists and locked them into place with tiny padlocks. She then threaded a chain through the metal ring on Lena’s collar, connecting each end to one of Lena’s wrists. The chain could freely slide through the ring, allowing Lena to give on hand or the other more freedom, but the chain wasn’t all that long.

“To ensure you stayed focused on your task.” Amélie explained. She half stood up and slid off her own underwear. She sat back down and pushed her chair forward, trapping Lena under the desk, and spread her legs.

“You know what to do.” Amélie said.

Lena didn’t need to be told twice. She buried her face between Amélie’s legs, licking and sucking greedily, eager to fill her senses with the woman in front of her. All she could see, smell, and taste was Amélie and that is exactly what she wanted. She was excited to find that Amélie was already dripping wet. She had been a good girl. She had made Mistress happy.

Lena felt a mildly painful flick on her ear, causing her to pause for a second.

“Bad girl. You’re not down there to fill your slut mouth with my taste. Do it properly.” Amélie said. 

Lena whined slightly, she didn’t want to be bad! She refocused, directing her efforts to Amélie’s clit, gently massaging the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Amélie liked to draw it out, take her time building towards an orgasm. It was a long and arduous process but Lena didn’t care. Her whole world was Amélie, nothing else mattered. Massage with her tongue, gentle circles, long, drawn out licks, sucking and kissing, alternating her technique to avoid the sensations becoming predictable for her Mistress. Occasionally Lena allowed herself to stray downward, pushing her tongue deep into Amélie’s folds, for a stronger taste of her Mistress. Amélie leaned back, enjoying the wonderful sensations her pet was providing. She had a habit of running a hand through her own hair while Lena was between her legs, it was a wonderful sight.

Instinctively Lena tried to move her hand down to her own clit, but the chain between her wrists stopped her. She tried to adjust, give one hand more length, but it wasn’t quite enough. She groaned in disappointment, but she could hardly complain. Of course that is why her wrists were bound, what other reason could there be? Mistress wanted her focused. Lena was going to be a good girl, do it right.

Lena continued her task for quite some time. Not that time had any real meaning to her right now, half delirious on a submissive high. Her only real indication that any time had passed at all was the growing ache forming in her jaw and the signs that Amélie was steadily moving towards a powerful climax. A subtle change in her breathing, the way her hand gripped harder in Lena’s hair, a certain tension in her muscles. All signs that Lena was being a very good girl.

Amélie, dignified even as she was pushed over the edge, moaned quietly and tensed, pushing Lena down harder, her thighs clamping down and holding Lena in place. Lena didn’t care, all she felt was satisfaction as she listening to the beautiful sounds of her Mistress’s climax. Eventually Amélie relaxed, loosening her grip on Lena. Lena pulled away to stretch her aching jaw but she was immediately pushed forward again, held in place between Amélie’s legs.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait, business and sickness delayed me and then I hated the first draft so I had to rewrite.
> 
> So! We can go two different ways from here. I can write a short after care chapter for Lena picking up shortly after this one or I can skip directly to when Emily arrives. Her part is going to be more intense bdsm. Anyone have a preference?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog or whatever! I post writing updates and such often and accept speed prompts (if I am feeling it). https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vacances au Château Guillard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929632) by [French_Medusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Medusa/pseuds/French_Medusa)




End file.
